You're Mine Now
by 16YearOldSinger
Summary: A dark laugh resonated throughout the concrete room causing cold shivers to run down the team's spines. "You're mine now." Rated T for violence, gore, and swearing. Some deaths will occur. Includes all currant BAU team members with the additions of Gideon and Emily.


***SUMMARY***  
A dark laugh resonated throughout the concrete room causing cold shivers to run down the team's spines. "You're mine now." Rated T for violence, gore, and swearing. Some deaths will occur.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sound of an alarm blasted through a small underground concrete recievers of this sound instantly pressed their hands to their ears hoping that it would muffle the cacophany coming through the small speaker that was installed in the ceiling in the corner of the room. The sound didn't stop though. It just kept going. Echoing endlessly throughout the stone room. The nine victims in the room clenched their eyes shut as if it would somehow help in muffling the horribly loud noise. Then after a few minutes of this ongoing hell, the alarm stopped. Instantly everyone looked towards each other. Nobody dared to speak. They couldn't hear anyways. The alarm was still ringing in their ears. They didn't even dare to move. They knew that he was watching. He was always watching. Once the ringing had stopped, the nine prisoners began to relax a little bit. Very cautiously, the one who used to be considered in charge, spoke.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked as he removed his hands from his head. He got a few subtle nods and everyone else took their hands away as well. Some kept their hands ready in case the noise came back.

"That is the third time in one hour Hotch. It should be over now." A blond woman curled up in one of the corners reminded them.

"JJ's right. We know that he has some sort of compulsion with the number three. He does everything in threes." An older woman sitting near JJ said hoping that with the assurance that the noise was gone, they could find some solace for at least a little while.

"Why kidnap all of us if literally everything he does is in threes? I mean we've seen firsthand just how compelled he is to do everything in threes. Why not just take three of us?" Another blond woman, this one sitting curled up against a tall and extremely handsome african american man asked.

"Technically by kidnapping all of us he isn't braking his pattern or compulsion at all. There are nine of us. And since three is a factor of nine, he is able to deal with the number despite his compulsion." The voice was coming from a skinny young man sitting close to JJ.

"Enough." The deep voice came through the speaker in the room. He was back. "No more talking. If you do, I will ring the alarm three more times. This time insted of for three minutes each time, nine minutes each time. Do you want that?" The dark voice did not get an answer and he wasn't expecting one. "I didn't think so. I need you to do something for me agents. I need everyone to stand up, face the camera, and line up in order of age. Oldest to youngest. You know what will happen if you don't comply." The voice clicked off and the nine agents looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

Suddenly Hotch stood up not wanting to be subjected to the ringing again. The others stood up as well not seeing how getting in a line could harm them at the moment. They shared a look of confusion before quickly lining up from oldest to youngest. The order was as follows. Gideon, Rossi, Hotch, Blake, Morgan, Emily, Garcia, JJ, and Reid.

"Separate yourselves into groups of threes. But stay in order." The voice rang out again. Gideon Rossi and Hotch moved an little further away from Blake and Garcia, JJ, and Reid moved farther away from Emily.

"There we go. That's much better." The smile in his voice was evident. But he wasn't done just yet. "Before you get too comfertable, I just saw how I can make this even better. The first in each group step forward and the last, step back."

The team looked at each other. What was he doing? He was just finding different ways to organize them. If it were a time for jokes, Morgan would ask if he was going to go by hair color next.

"You don't have to move. I'll just bring the alarm back then." The voice threatened. Everyone immediately did as previously instructed. The order was now as follows.  
Gideon, Blake, and Garcia were in the front group. Rossi, Morgan, and JJ were in the middle group. And Hotch, Emily, and Reid were in the back group.

"Perfect." The smile could be heard again as the voice began to speak. "Now I am sure you are wondering why I bothered to go through this whole process. Well, it isn't just because it is a wonderful sight to see, three groups of three that is, I do have a challange for you now. Your first one. Look at your groups and get used to them."

Everyone looked around not liking the sound of what he just said.

"Your first challange awaits in the room below you. The door in your room leads to the staircase. I would like group one to step towards the door. You will be the first to complete the challange...or the first to fail. One or the other. Go through the door and down the stairs. Then wait for my instructions." The ominous voice said before it clicked off.

Garcia looked at Gideon and Blake.

Gideon looked at Blake and Garcia.

Blake looked at Garcia and Gideon.

They all knew this couldn't be good.  
Garcia was almost close to having a panic attack. She was so used to hiding behind her computer screens. Yes she saw the horrors those screens held, but if she tried hard enough she could convince herself that they weren't real. This was real. They are going to be issued a challange, and it was real.  
"Breath Penelope. We'll be alright." Gideon said before taking a few steps towards the door. Blake smiled and gave Garcia's hand a quick squeeze before following Gideon.  
Garcia was frozen. She didn't want to see what was behind the door. Or down the stairs.

"You can do this baby girl. I know you can." Morgan's voice rang out from behind her and she instantly felt a sense of calm rush over her. She could do this. She had to. And she wasn't alone. She took a deep breath before following Gideon and Blake out the door and down the stairs. The door shut behind her with a click and she knew it had locked again. The rest watched as their team members were lost to the darkness of the staircase and the door closed.

"They can do this." Morgan said with complete assurance.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This chapter is just an introduction. Future chapters will be longer. Thank you for reading! Let me know how you feel about this story! **


End file.
